Doux Sacrifice
by Kestrel Faeran
Summary: /Traduction\ Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, le noir engloutissant l’or et ses souvenirs défilant devant ses yeux, avant que les ténèbres ne l'engouffrent et qu’il ne tombe mollement dans les bras de la silhouette, les yeux fixes, écarquillés et vides. RoyEd
1. Prologue : Transmutation

**Voilà une nouvelle traduction. La nouveauté de celle-ci est que je ne suis pas celle qui a demandé à la traduire, c'est l'auteur qui est venue à moi ! On peut dire que ça fait plaisir ! Et puis, autre nouveauté, elle est entièrement pré-traduite. Donc le rythme de publication ne dépend plus que de vous... ;P**

**Disclaimer** **: Rien ne m'appartient (si ce n'est la traduction en elle-même), tout ce qui se rapporte à Fullmetal Alchemist revenant à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix, et la fiction originale appartenant à silver candle.**

* * *

**Doux Sacrifice**

Ecrit par silver candle, et traduit de l'anglais par Kestrel Faeran

* * *

**_Prologue : Transmutation  
_**

Il n'aimait pas le son du silence qui régnait dans le sombre couloir tandis qu'il avançait pas à pas en direction de la lumière solitaire scintillant à son extrémité. Mais il ne pouvait reculer devant un défi de Roy ; il ne saurait expliquer exactement pourquoi.

Un sentiment d'appréhension le gagna alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, des papiers jonchant le sol et recouvrant partiellement quelque chose de rouge. Il s'en approcha avec précaution et écarta les papiers, découvrant ce qui ressemblait à un cercle de transmutation – ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait ; il n'avait jamais vu de tracé pouvait paraître à la fois merveilleux et meurtrier.

Le cercle était constitué de plusieurs anneaux et cercles, décoré sur ses bords par de complexes motifs tournoyants. Il tendit une main gantée vers lui, mais une voix froide, cruelle, et impérieuse suspendit son geste : « Si tu tiens à la vie, ne bouge plus. » Il émit un léger grognement, se demandant pourquoi cette voix lui paraissait aussi familière, et tenta sa chance en se retournant.

La douleur le transperça immédiatement et il cracha du sang, s'effondrant au sol sur le côté et levant ses yeux dorés provocants, réduits à deux étroites fentes, vers la silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui, sa vision se faisant trouble. La silhouette sembla hésitante alors qu'elle claquait des mains et les plaçait sur le cercle de transmutation d'où irradiait à présent une lumière noire.

Des yeux violets le regardèrent avec tristesse tandis que l'énergie alchimique noire l'entourait, et un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Ce jour serait à jamais marqué dans l'histoire comme celui de la chute d'Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist.

_A Suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Coma

**Un grand merci aux revieweurs, et je ne répondrai rien à vos hypothèses angoissées... et ce même si je connaissais la réponse à vos questions ! (Ce qui n'est pas le cas, car je ne connais pas non plus le fin mot de l'histoire. ;P)_  
_**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni la fanfic originale. Pour les réclamations, allez voir **_**silver candle.**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Coma  
_**

Le doux ronronnement de la machine emplissait la pièce silencieuse. Al regarda son frère comateux avec des yeux noisette éteints, totalement dénués de l'étincelle de vie qui les avait un jour habités. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le moindre espoir que son frère se réveille un jour, et il avait l'impression de le trahir. Ed avait été emmené ici d'urgence voilà près de cinq mois, et il n'y avait eu presque aucun changement depuis. Le blond était perdu dans un monde de rêves et de ténèbres.

Al se leva et s'approcha du lit d'hôpital, dévisageant silencieusement son frère. Ed était pâle comme la mort sous le masque à oxygène qu'il portait ; ses cheveux dorés étaient ternes et emmêlés à cause du manque de soin. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait à peine tandis que les battements de son cœur passait d'un rythme régulier à un plus saccadé à chaque fois qu'il semblait avoir un cauchemar.

Le garçon aux cheveux blond foncé poussa un soupir, inclinant la tête tandis qu'il ravalait ses larmes en songeant à l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé son frère : Ed était étendu inconscient dans une mare de sang, sa peau recouverte d'entailles et de brûlures. Al effleura doucement la longue cicatrice qui courait à travers le front du blond jusqu'à sa pommette, et retira brusquement sa main lorsqu'il devint trop difficile pour lui de retenir ses larmes.

La porte s'ouvrit et Roy entra, fermant la porte sans bruit derrière lui. « Y a-t-il eu le moindre changement ? » Al secoua la tête en silence, ne se retournant pas pour faire face au colonel. Il savait pourquoi il était là, tout le monde le savait ; il était évident à présent que Roy appréciait – ou, pour être plus précis, avait un faible – pour Edward Elric.

Roy se tint à côté de lui, ses iris sombres empreints de douleur tandis qu'il regardait tristement l'aîné Elric comateux. « Se réveillera-t-il un jour ? » Al allait secouer vaguement la tête en réponse quand soudain le rythme régulier des bips provenant du moniteur cardiaque commença à s'accélérer. Al leva brusquement la tête et regarda Ed d'un air choqué tandis que sa main tressaillait, puis ses iris dorés s'ouvrirent avant de se refermer à nouveau face à l'éclat agressif des lumières.

« Nii-san ? » murmura Al avec hésitation, tendant une main vers lui. Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent brusquement pour le considérer avec froideur. « Nii-san ? » répéta-t-il, impassible. « Oui, tu es mon frère », dit Al, n'aimant pas la manière dont les yeux du blond devinrent sombres et cruels. « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, mon vieux, mais est-ce que tu connaîtrais quelqu'un du nom de Colonel Roy Mustang ? » Sa voix était aussi froide et cruelle que ses perçants yeux d'or.

A côté d'Al, Roy se tendit. Récemment, il avait commencé à réfléchir dans sa tête aux différents scénarios qu'il espérait qui pourraient se passer au réveil d'Ed. Celui-là n'en faisait pas partie. « M-mais nii-san... » Le colonel tressaillit au ton désespéré de la voix d'Al. « Tu-tu ne me reconnais pas ? » Les yeux d'Ed se firent soudain vides, et il énonça des mots que Roy avait espéré ne jamais entendre :

« ...Qui es-tu ? »

_A Suivre..._

* * *

**Rappel : reviews égal chapitre suivant.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs

**Pardon, pardon, pardon... je ne le referai plus jamais ! Promis ! Sinon, je sens qu'une review particulière va se répéter... ;P**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni la fanfic originale. Pour les réclamations, allez voir **_**silver candle.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs  
**_

Le temps semblait s'être figé tandis qu'Al dévisageait son frère d'un air choqué et horrifié, ce dernier le regardant d'un air absent. Le garçon aux cheveux blond foncé laissa échapper un sanglot brisé et courut hors de la pièce. Roy lança à Ed un regard sidéré et écœuré, n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était bien Edward Elric qui se trouvait devant lui. « Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton propre frère ?! As-tu perdu tout sens de l'humanité lorsque tu étais dans le coma, Fullmetal ?! »

Ed orienta son regard vers lui, ses iris dorés inexpressifs ne semblant pas le reconnaître. « Frère ? Fullmetal ? Mais de quoi tu parles, le vieux ? » Roy se raidit, s'efforçant de garder son calme. Puis il se figea en comprenant. Si Ed ne se souvenait pas de qui était son frère ou qu'il était alchimiste d'Etat, alors... « Tu es amnésique », souffla le colonel, les yeux écarquillés. Ed le dévisagea. « Je te connais ? »

Roy baissa la tête. « Oui, tu me connais... ou plutôt, tu me connaissais... Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist. Tu es Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist. » Ed émit un grognement en se redressant et croisa les bras, oubliant apparemment qu'il avait demandé à voir cette même personne se tenant devant lui.

« Moi, un alchimiste d'Etat ? Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si j'avais le niveau... Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais je devrais y aller. Je suis certain que ma mère et mon frère sont morts d'inquiétude pour moi. Tu pourrais me dire où je suis ? » Roy cilla, puis avec une pointe de regret, il prononça les mots qu'il savait être la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu dire ici : « ... Fullmetal... ta mère est morte il y a cinq ans... »

Le blond le regarda d'un air choqué et incrédule, et Roy reconnut le naïf Edward Elric de dix ans. « ...Quoi ? M-mais... elle-elle ne peut pas être morte ! Comment est-elle morte ?! Je vous en prie, dites-le-moi ! » Des larmes de désespoir commencèrent à tomber, ses iris dorés emplis à la fois de chagrin et de désir de vengeance.

Roy eut un faible sourire devant cet éclair de l'ancienne personnalité d'Ed. « Pour ce que je sais, elle est morte d'une maladie inconnue. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Ed retomba sur l'oreiller et se roula en boule, les épaules secouées par des larmes retenues qu'il refusait de montrer.

Le colonel regarda le blond avec tristesse. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, mais il haïssait devoir répéter le sort de sa mère, obligeant Ed à endurer le deuil une seconde fois. « ...Je vais la ramener », murmura Ed, se redressant à nouveau et attrapant le masque à oxygène pour le retirer.

Roy l'attrapa immédiatement par l'épaule. « Non ! rugit-il. Je ne te laisserai pas réessayer la transmutation humaine ; tu pourrais empirer ta condition, ou même mourir ! C'est comme ça que tu as eu tes auto-mails au départ ! » Ed le dévisagea à nouveau. « Comment sais-tu que c'était ce que je voulais faire ? » demanda-t-il, manquant le mot 'auto-mail' après 'transmutation humaine'.

« Ecoute-moi ! N'essaye pas de faire de transmutation humaine, la première fois que tu as tenté de ressusciter ta mère, tu as perdu ton bras et ta jambe, et ton frère n'est devenu plus qu'une âme piégée dans de l'acier. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, Ed... »

Le blond parut surpris, mais reprit vite contenance, prenant un air renfrogné. « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » grogna-t-il, plissant les yeux. Roy secoua la tête. « Je n'invente rien, si c'est ce que tu penses ! Je connais ton passé mieux que personne car c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de devenir alchimiste d'Etat à l'époque. »

Soudain Ed cilla rapidement. « Taisa ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Où suis-je ? Où est Al ? » Roy le dévisagea, se demandant comment il avait pu passer du stade où il était incapable de se rappeler cinq années de souvenirs à celui où il le reconnaissait et savait qui il était. Ce devait être à cause de l'amnésie, ou alors d'une perte de mémoire de courte durée.

« Taisa ? Ca va ? » fit la voix d'Ed, l'interrompant dans ses pensées, et il leva les yeux pour trouver le blond le regardant avec inquiétude. Roy acquiesça et relâcha sa prise sur l'épaule du blond, se penchant vers lui. « Ed... Je vais te le dire maintenant... Je... je t'aime... et... » Il s'interrompit et embrassa Ed avec douceur.

A sa grande surprise, Ed répondit au baiser, avec une telle tendresse qu'il ne pouvait croire que cela venait de l'adolescent habituellement colérique et complexé par sa taille. Mais ensuite il s'écarta brusquement avec un air de dégoût.

Pris au dépourvu, Roy se redressa. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Ed fit la grimace. « Non mais ça va pas, pourquoi tu m'embrassais ? » Roy cilla au ton glacial du blond. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?

_A Suivre..._

* * *

**Le trafic de reviews est hautement recommandé par l'administration.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Extermination

**Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année 2008. \o/**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni la fanfic originale. Pour les réclamations, allez voir _silver candle._

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Extermination  
**_

Un silence gêné s'instaura entre eux. Le blond ignora le colonel et commença à réajuster le masque à oxygène sur son visage, puis tout à coup il se raidit et se mit à trembler, le masque glissant de sa prise devenue molle ; ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis qu'il retombait lentement sur les oreillers, semblant se tordre de douleur alors qu'un terrible hurlement lui échappait. Les yeux de Roy s'élargirent, paniqués. « Ed ? Ed ! Edward ! » Aucune réponse ne vint du blond agité de soubresauts, ses yeux à présent écarquillés et fixes, et ses hurlements se poursuivant.

Roy entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir violemment et le cri « Nii-san ! » avant qu'Al ne se trouvât soudainement à ses côtés. « Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Qu'avez-vous _fait_ ?! » cria le garçon aux cheveux blond foncé à un Roy paniqué et impuissant. « Je-je n'en sais rien ! Il y a un instant il allait bien, puis ça lui a pris... ça doit être une sorte de crise ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui arrive ! » Soudain, Ed se tint immobile, d'une manière inquiétante. Roy pouvait entendre son propre souffle dans le silence brusque. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

--

Un corbeau observait la scène à travers la fenêtre, les yeux plissés. Il secoua la tête et s'éleva dans le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, ignorant que Roy l'avait vu. Le corbeau décrit ensuite des cercles en redescendant et se posa dans une clairière où cinq personnes attendaient. « Alors ? demanda une femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène. Comment va le Fullmetal ? »

Le corbeau lui lança un regard et secoua la tête alors qu'une douce lumière bleue l'entourait. La lumière s'évanouit un instant plus tard, révélant un homme aux longs cheveux d'un vert sombre et aux perçants yeux de chat couleur d'améthyste, remplis d'une inquiétude et d'une anxiété qui lui étaient peu communes. « Son état a empiré. Il a eu une sorte de crise. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? » La femme poussa un soupir. « Ca a donc commencé. L'extermination d'Edward Elric. »

--

Ed regarda autour de lui, essayant péniblement de voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité environnante. « Où suis-je ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix lui répondit : « Nous sommes dans ton esprit, Edward Elric. » Le blond se retourna brusquement, mais ne vit pas la personne qui parlait. « Qui es-tu ?! hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

Un léger gloussement se fit entendre ; il lui donna des frissons dans le dos. « Comme si j'allais te le dire. Tout ce que je te dirai est que ceci est une vengeance pour n'avoir jamais cessé de ruiner nos plans parfaits. C'est le châtiment que tu mérites. Ceci est donc un adieu, Edward Elric. Pour de bon. »

--

Avec hésitation, Roy tendit une main vers l'aîné Elric inconscient, ses yeux brillant d'inquiétude et d'anxiété. « Ed ? » Sans prévenir, le blond se redressa d'un coup, un hurlement – pas aussi terrible que le premier – échappant de sa bouche grande ouverte. Roy sursauta, portant ses mains à sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés. Al resta figé en état de choc, tandis que le colonel se reprenait rapidement et attrapait l'épaule d'Ed, le secouant gentiment pour le sortir de sa transe.

Enfin le blond cessa de hurler, et il fixa quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir à travers ses yeux écarquillés, sa respiration résonnant dans le brusque silence, bruyante et pénible. « …nii-san ? » demanda Al avec hésitation, s'approchant d'un pas. Ed tourna brusquement son regard vers lui, figeant le jeune garçon sur place. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent de soulagement. « Al ! »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Roy alors qu'il regardait Al se précipiter vers son frère et le serrer fort dans ses bras. C'était les retrouvailles qu'il avait espérées voir une fois qu'Ed se serait réveillé ; tous deux avaient l'air si heureux qu'il se mit à souhaiter que ce fût ce qui s'était passé au réveil d'Ed.

« Ca va, nii-san ? demanda Al avec inquiétude, le regardant d'un air soucieux. Tu es si pâle… » Ed cilla et détourna le regard. « C'était horrible, Al, dit-il doucement. Quand j'étais inconscient, j'ai eu… une sorte de rêve. Dedans, une voix disait… que c'était une vengeance pour avoir ruiné leurs plans et que c'était le châtiment que je méritais… je… »

Al prit le visage de son frère dans ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tout va bien, nii-san, dit-il fermement. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. » Ed lui sourit et commença à pleurer de soulagement, serrant son frère fort dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait de le voir partir. Al cilla, surpris, puis lui rendit son étreinte d'une manière protectrice, échangeant un regard inquiet avec Roy. _Combien de temps ?_ se demanda-t-il, caressant les longs cheveux de son frère. _Combien de temps avant que cela ne devienne trop pour lui ?_

_A Suivre..._

* * *

**Une review par lecteur heureux, multipliée par plein de lecteurs, ça fait une traductrice aux anges et mille fois plus motivée.  
**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rire

**Merci aux revieweurs, et particulièrement à la dernière, j'ai bien rigolé et ça m'a fait très plaisir. :D  
Pis, chapitre pour fêter la fin des partiels !! Hihi. :P**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni la fanfic originale. Pour les réclamations, allez voir **_**silver candle.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Rire  
**_

Des yeux dorés tout excités regardaient défiler le paysage à travers la fenêtre du train. Ed se rassit et observa brièvement le plafond avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre à nouveau, incapable de tenir en place. Roy et Al échangèrent des regards amusés. Le blond agissait comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il prenait le train.

Roy soupira et plia le journal qu'il lisait, le posant sur ses genoux. « Edward, dit-il d'un ton plus ou moins sévère, tiens-toi tranquille, s'il te plaît. » C'était la manière la plus efficace de discipliner Ed, l'appeler Fullmetal ne le gratifiant que d'un regard vide. Il semblerait que le blond n'ait que les souvenirs d'avant sa connaissance de la maladie de sa mère et de son décès qui avait suivi.

« Je suis désolé, Roy... » dit Ed d'une petite voix, se redressant, les mains jointes et posées sur ses genoux. Même s'il avait l'esprit (et la durée d'attention) d'un enfant de dix ans, il avait toujours ses (très pauvres, de l'avis de Roy) manières militaires. Roy commençait à se demander s'il ne redeviendrait jamais l'Edward Elric que tant de gens connaissaient.

« Alors... qui on va voir déjà ? » demanda Ed calmement, portant son regard interrogatif sur Roy. Le colonel soupira. « Je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit. Nous rendons visite une de tes amis d'enfance, Winry Rockbell. » Ed cilla, puis un immense sourire niais apparut. « Ah oui ! J'ai hâte de voir Winry ! ...Euh, pourquoi on va la voir déjà ? »

Roy poussa un nouveau soupir, pinçant l'arête de son nez. « Pour réparer ton auto-mail. » Le bras et la jambe de métal d'Ed avaient été endommagés quand il avait été attaqué il y a plusieurs mois de ça, et depuis, ils avaient été négligés. Winry allait très certainement faire une crise lorsqu'elle verrait l'état de son auto-mail.

« Oh, d'accord. » Ed cilla une seconde fois. « Et pourquoi j'ai des auto-mails déjà ? » Roy ferma les yeux et serra les poings, luttant pour se contrôler et ne pas étrangler le petit blond devant lui. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait dû expliquer le pourquoi et le comment de ses auto-mails à Ed ; ce devait être la cinquantième fois maintenant depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué dans le train deux heures plus tôt. Heureusement, Al était là pour lui expliquer d'une voix calme, ne s'arrêtant que pour répondre avec patience aux questions d'Ed.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Resembool et descendirent du train, Roy tenant étroitement la main de chair d'Ed comme s'il avait cinq ans au lieu de dix-sept. Ed regarda autour de lui avec de grands yeux alors que Roy les menait Al et lui à travers la petite bourgade et en direction de l'unique maison se dressant à trois kilomètres de là.

« On fait la course ! annonça Ed d'une voix forte, glissant sa main hors de celle de Roy et s'élançant dans la vaste plaine, riant d'un air niais. Allez, Al ! » Le jeune garçon de seize ans regarda Roy, qui sourit et lui fit signe d'y aller. Al eut un grand sourire et remercia rapidement le colonel avant de courir après son frère qui attendait impatiemment qu'il le rattrape.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant leurs rires portés par le vent. Il savait que c'était l'un des rares moments de paix que l'aîné Elric vivrait. Malheureusement, le moment de paix fut de courte-durée.

Une clé anglaise frappa Ed en plein milieu du front, le projetant à terre. Al se figea et regarda avec nervosité la jeune fille blonde se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas furieux, l'air dangereuse. Roy les rattrapa à temps pour voir la fille frapper Al avec une deuxième clé anglaise. « Comment avez-vous osé faire ça à mon auto-mail ! » hurla-t-elle, le frappant à nouveau.

Al commença à protester, essayant de se protéger la tête de la clé anglaise. « Winry-san, ce n'était pas notre faute cette fois ! Nii-san s'est fait attaqué et c'est là que c'est arrivé ! » Winry se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant. « Ed s'est fait attaqué ? Comment as-tu pu être aussi imprudent ?! » Elle se tourna vers Ed, qui restait allongé immobile sur le sol, les yeux fermés. « Réponds-moi, Edward Elric ! »

Le cadet Elric s'agenouilla près de son frère et posa une main sur son front. « Il est inconscient, Winry-san », dit-il, reportant son regard sur elle. Elle eut l'air embarrassé, et un sourire gêné. « Ah, je ne connais pas ma force, hein ? Bon, venez donc, il vaut mieux aller réparer l'auto-mail d'Ed. »

--

Une paire d'yeux violets perçants les observait, un sourire narquois étirant les lèvres de leur propriétaire. « Bientôt..., murmura-t-il. Bientôt... »

_A Suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 5 : Désenchaîné

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni la fanfic originale. Pour les réclamations, allez voir **_**silver candle.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Désenchaîné  
**_

_Il est vrai, nous sommes tous un peu fous_

_Mais tout est si clair_

_Maintenant que je suis désenchaîné_

Ed retint sa respiration tandis que Winry et Pinako se préparaient à connecter les nerfs entre les moignons de son bras et sa jambe et l'auto-mail. Il réprima difficilement son cri de douleur quand les deux membres de métal furent enclenchés, serrant les poings alors que les deux mécaniciennes auto-mails examinaient leur ouvrage, vérifiant que tout était en règle. Ne trouvant aucun défaut, Winry se recula et lui suggéra de se lever.

Le blond s'exécuta, se levant en chancelant un peu et en faisant quelques pas hésitants. Il trébucha et faillit tomber, mais Al le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Le remettant sur ses pieds, il regarda le visage du garçon aux cheveux dorés d'un air inquiet. Il était plein d'innocence, et vide de cet air endurci hérité d'un passé tragique et d'une vie passée en tant que 'chien de l'armée' ; le visage d'un enfant était là à présent.

Al sourit tristement et secoua la tête. Ed commença à demander ce qui n'allait pas mais fut interrompu par Winry qui le traîna par la tresse en direction de l'arrière du sous-sol où se trouvaient les instruments d'ajustement. Le garçon aux cheveux blond foncé les suivit des yeux, ces derniers emplis de tristesse. Il commençait à se demander si son frère reviendrait un jour lui-même.

--

Finalement, Ed fut libéré de l'atelier et des deux mécaniciennes auto-mails, et il décida d'aller faire un tour pour s'éclaircir les idées et explorer. Il erra dehors et contempla le ciel s'assombrissant alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Comme en transe, il reprit sa marche, devenant trempé jusqu'aux os. Il finit par s'arrêter au sommet d'une colline surplombant la petite bourgade de Resembool. Là, il attendit, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

Pourquoi avait-il été si attiré vers cet endroit ? Et puis sous la pluie, en plus. Winry allait le tuer si son auto-mail rouillait. Il tenta de se détourner, mais c'était comme s'il avait pris racine. Son corps refusait de lui répondre. Une panique inhabituelle l'envahit tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait et que le tonnerre déchirait l'air ambiant.

Il regarda autour de lui avec crainte, et tout à coup sa tête l'élança douloureusement, le paysage se faisant trouble devant ses yeux. La douleur s'intensifia, sa vision s'obscurcissant alors qu'un cri terrible s'arrachait de sa gorge.

--

Al regarda à travers la fenêtre striée de gouttes de pluie lorsqu'il crut entendre un hurlement par-dessus le tonnerre et le vent, puis il le mit sur le compte de son imagination, ne le réentendant pas. Mais alors, il s'éleva par-dessus le bruit du vent, et il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque. Le vent fort s'engouffra à l'intérieur et fit tout vibrer sur son passage, mais Al ne s'en préoccupa pas lorsqu'il aperçut plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées se dirigeant vers la maison.

La figure de tête portait Ed, ses yeux dorés écarquillés et fixes, et sa bouche ouverte dans un hurlement se perdant dans le vent. Al se rua vers le groupe, ignorant la pluie et ne se souciant que de son frère. Une violente rafale de vent souffla soudain et le jeta à terre, dans une épaisse flaque de boue.

Une main fut tendue vers lui, et il la prit avec gratitude. Levant les yeux pour remercier son propriétaire, les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut les yeux de chat violets familiers qui le fixaient d'un air inquiet depuis sous la capuche. Il retint une exclamation, reculant involontairement de quelques pas, et finit par retomber dans la flaque de boue. Que faisaient les homonculus ici ?

Il se leva en sursaut et lança un regard furieux à celui qui tenait un Ed à présent inconscient. Ses yeux violets cillèrent, et il retira sa capuche d'une main à demi-gantée, révélant le visage pâle et étroit de l'homonculus Envy. Al fit un pas vers lui mais le péché aux cheveux émeraude recula d'un pas, ses yeux étrécis se fixant sur le visage d'Al.

Le garçon blond foncé pencha la tête d'un air confus, ne comprenant pas. Puis la lumière se fit : Envy montrait simplement qu'ils n'iraient nulle part sans Ed. Plein d'indécision, il regarda alternativement son frère et le péché, dont les traits étaient empreints d'inquiétude, ses yeux violets le suppliant. L'homonculus commença à dire quelque chose mais ses mots furent perdus dans le tonnerre qui retentit autour d'eux.

Al prit soudain conscience qu'il frissonnait, mais il s'inquiétait plus pour son frère, qui était agité de violents soubresauts. Finalement, il baissa la tête et tomba à genoux sur le sol, des larmes inattendues coulant le long des ses joues et se mêlant à la pluie. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla devant lui et lui fit gentiment relever la tête pour rencontrer les doux yeux violets de Sloth.

Elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais ses mots se perdirent dans le vent, et à la place elle retira sa cape et la plaça autour de ses épaules. Al ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle posa un doigt sur celle-ci, le faisant taire avec un sourire tendre qui lui rappela douloureusement celui de sa mère.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot et la serra fort dans ses bras, oubliant complètement qu'elle était un homonculus et la prenant pour sa défunte mère, pleurant. « Viens, Alphonse, nous devrions aller à l'intérieur, murmura Sloth à son oreille. Ton frère n'a plus beaucoup de temps... »

_A Suivre..._

* * *

**Je rappelle que : avancement des trads disponible sur mon blog, et les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Puis quand on est heureux, on rend les gens heureux. :P **


	7. Chapitre 6 : Peur

**Je sais bien que les réactions des supposés méchants homonculus paraissent étranges… mais j'y peux rien moi… et j'en sais vraiment pas plus que vous. :P  
Bonne lecture quand même. ;P (Et merci à ma nouvelle beta lectrice, tidoo !)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni la fanfic originale. Pour les réclamations, allez voir **_**silver candle.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Peur  
**_

_La peur n'est que dans nos têtes_

_Prenant sans cesse le contrôle_

_La peur n'est que dans nos têtes_

_Mais elle prend sans cesse le contrôle_

Al leva les yeux vers Sloth avec de grands yeux noisette interrogateurs, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle lui sourit tristement et le força doucement se relever, se penchant plus près pour se faire entendre par-dessus les hurlements du vent : « Le temps de ton frère est compté, répéta-t-elle. Je t'expliquerai tout une fois qu'il sera en sécurité. Je t'en prie, Alphonse, fais-nous confiance pour cette fois. Nous ne voulons aucun mal à Edward. » Al regarda tour à tour son frère inconscient dans les bras d'Envy, et Sloth plusieurs fois avant de hocher la tête et de se redresser en chancelant.

Sloth l'aida à se relever lorsqu'il retomba dans la flaque de boue et, dans un geste maternel, resserra la cape autour de ses épaules, le scrutant avec des yeux violets inquiets qui semblaient presque vert émeraude. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit chaudement malgré les violents tremblements qui l'agitaient, la pluie dégoulinant le long de son visage et le trempant jusqu'aux os. Sloth cilla de surprise, et lui rendit son sourire, serrant ses bras autour de lui dans une douce étreinte. « Connais-tu un endroit sûr où pourra guérir ton frère ? »

Le garçon blond foncé faillit ne pas répondre, mais acquiesça, se dégageant de sa douce étreinte et marchant silencieusement en direction de la maison Rockbell, laissant les Homonculus échanger des regards quelque peu confus avant de le suivre.

Ed bougea légèrement dans les bras d'Envy alors que ce dernier allait à la suite d'Al; le métamorphe se figea, baissant les yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux dorés tandis qu'il gémissait faiblement et marmonnait quelque chose (« Win... écoute... à propos de Roy... »), fermant les yeux. Le regard violet d'Envy s'adoucit alors qu'il esquissait un sourire. _J'espère que tu iras mieux, chibi-san... Je pense que rien ne serait plus pareil si tu disparaissais..._

--

Des yeux obsidienne jetèrent un regard furieux à travers les fenêtres striées de pluie, leur propriétaire serrant les poings pour ne pas déchaîner sa frustration et accidentellement réduire la maison en cendres. Roy poussa un profond soupir, passant une main gantée sur son visage. Depuis leur arrivée, il avait été consumé par la peur et l'inquiétude, le sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer restant permanent.

Il releva brusquement la tête vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant Winry portant un plateau où étaient posées une petite théière et deux tasses. « Voudriez-vous du thé, colonel Mustang ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Roy hocha la tête, se forçant à sourire à son tour. « Ce serait avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Rockbell. Merci. »

Il l'observa en silence tandis qu'elle posait le plateau et lui versait du thé, protestant légèrement contre le fait qu'il l'appelle 'Mademoiselle Rockbell' et insistant pour qu'il l'appelle Winry. « Dites-moi, dit-il, avez-vous vu Edward ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que vous avez réparé son auto-mail... »

Winry se figea alors qu'elle versait une seconde tasse de thé, levant vers lui d'immenses yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude et de crainte. « C'est vrai. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je l'ai envoyé dehors... » Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur. « Et-et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ! » Roy baissa les yeux sur la tasse dans laquelle elle versait toujours du thé, tasse qui était à présent presque remplie à ras bord. « Hum... Mademoiselle Rockbell... ? »

Mais elle ne montra aucun signe qu'elle l'avait entendu, la tasse remplie à présent jusqu'au bord et débordant légèrement tandis qu'elle fixait le mur d'un air absent pendant quelques instants. Winry s'arrêta finalement de verser le thé et redressa délicatement le récipient. « J'espère qu'il va bien... » Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la mécanicienne blonde poussa un cri de surprise, lâchant la théière qui se fracassa sur le sol. « Winry ! » Tous deux se retournèrent pour découvrir un Al aux yeux écarquillés et avec un air effrayé sur son visage pâle. « Nii-san... il... il... »

Roy se leva brusquement, abattant ses paumes sur la table et plissant les yeux. « Quelque chose est arrivé à Fullmetal ? Il a été attaqué ? » Al acquiesça d'un air malheureux, et Roy s'approcha de lui, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon blond foncé. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Et toi ? »

Al baissa la tête, commençant à pleurer. « Je-je vais bien. Je-je n'ai pas été attaqué. Nii-san a-a été attaqué, et-et les ho-homonculus l'ont t-trouvé... ! » Il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Roy, et le colonel le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras, dessinant sur son dos des cercles apaisants. Il ne trouva rien à dire pour réconforter le garçon en pleurs.

_A Suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Brisé

**Non, non, vous ne rêvez point, c'est bien un chapitre que je vous apporte... Be happy... and send reviews... :p  
(z'avez vu ? y a des titres maintenant ! l'auteur en a mis de son côté, alors... :p)**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni la fanfic originale. Pour les réclamations, allez voir **_**silver candle.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Brisé**_

_Toi pauvre chose douce et innocente_

_Sèche tes larmes et témoigne_

_Tu sais que tu vis pour me briser – ne le nie pas_

_Doux sacrifice_

Envy allongea doucement Edward sur son lit et écarta les mèches de cheveux blond doré du visage du garçon, le regardant avec inquiétude. Les autres péchés l'observèrent en silence tandis que l'homonculus aux cheveux émeraude se penchait au-dessus du visage du blond inconscient, appuyant son front contre le sien, comme s'il voulait le guérir par ce simple contact. Il se redressa et lança un regard aux autres homonculus, impassible. « Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix égale. Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? »

Lust soupira tristement. « Il n'a plus qu'une semaine à vivre. Nous ne pouvions rien faire, Envy ; nous étions incapables d'empêcher Dante d'attaquer Edward, et maintenant son esprit dégénère toujours plus vite. Cela faisait partie de son plan pour l'exterminer. Que devrions-nous faire à présent ? »

Sloth fit un pas et se tint à côté d'Envy, regardant son ancien fils un long moment, d'un air absent, avant de se pencher et de déposer un doux baiser sur son front pâle, ses yeux violets scintillant d'inquiétude. « Qu'allons-nous dire aux autres ? demanda-t-elle doucement. On ne peut pas le leur cacher – bien que j'aimerais qu'on ne le dise pas à Alphonse. Il serait anéanti. »

Wrath la rejoignit, contemplant la silhouette toujours immobile d'Ed d'un air oscillant entre l'inquiétude et l'indifférence. « Que _pouvons_-nous faire ? Est-il déjà trop tard ? Son esprit n'est-il pas déjà parti depuis longtemps et n'y a-t-il plus aucune chance qu'il guérisse à temps ? »

Envy abattit soudain son poing contre le mur, tremblant – de colère ou de tristesse, les autres n'auraient su le dire. « Ne dis pas ça ! siffla-t-il. On ne peut _pas_ laisser Dante gagner ! Sais-tu ce qui arrivera si elle gagne ?! » Les homonculus baissèrent la tête et ne répondirent pas.

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas que Roy écoutait à travers la porte entrebâillée, figé d'horreur. Le temps d'Ed était à présent encore plus limité qu'avant, et il n'avait plus qu'une semaine pour tout régler. Il espérait juste que l'esprit du garçon aux cheveux blond doré ne lâcherait pas avant qu'il n'en ait eu la chance.

--

Roy errait dehors, la tête baissée alors qu'il se perdait de plus en plus dans ses pensées. Il était allé voir Ed un peu plus tôt, mais le garçon aux cheveux dorés était resté inconscient depuis la nuit dernière. C'était Envy qui le surveillait, et avant que Roy n'entre dans la pièce, il avait entendu le péché aux cheveux émeraude murmurer quelque chose comme : « Je suis désolé, Edward... on n'a pas pu te sauver à temps... »

Et maintenant, alors qu'il marchait sans but à travers la paisible campagne qui défilait sans qu'il ne la voie, il se demanda ce qu'Envy avait voulu dire. C'était comme s'ils avaient été retardés en venant ici ; ils avaient dû être anéantis en découvrant Ed dans cet état, ce jour pluvieux qui semblait être arrivé voilà une éternité, quand en réalité ce n'était que la nuit précédente.

Il soupira en se laissant tomber avec reconnaissance au pied d'un arbre, contemplant les champs verts vallonnés et luxuriants s'étendant à l'infini, alors qu'il tortillait un brin d'herbe entre ses doigts, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis là, mais tandis que le soleil commençait à glisser dans l'horizon lointain, une ombre le couvrit et il leva rapidement les yeux, surpris.

Étrangement, il ne vit rien et, haussant les épaules, il reporta son regard sur les champs. « Colonel ! » dit une voix soudaine derrière lui, le surprenant à nouveau. Roy bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna brusquement pour découvrir Envy se tenant là, plié en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Le colonel commença à redouter ce que l'homonculus venait lui dire. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Envy leva la tête et Roy fut choqué de trouver de la peur dans ces yeux violets habituellement froids et indifférents. « C'est... Edward ! Quelque chose... ne va pas... chez lui ! Il a... juste... soudainement arrêté... de respirer... ! » Le péché aux cheveux émeraude tomba à genoux et toussa, quelques petites pierres rouges tombant de sa bouche alors que son corps tremblait violemment. Roy regarda l'homonculus affaibli avec inquiétude. « Attends, et toi ? »

Le péché aux cheveux émeraude leva la tête et le fusilla du regard. « Allez-y... ! Ne vous inquiétez pas... pour moi ! Je ne suis... qu'une poupée... sans âme, vous vous rappelez ? » Roy refusa cependant de le laisser là. « Mais... que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a rendu comme ça ? » Envy grommela un mot, « Dante », avant de s'effondrer à terre, la respiration rapide et laborieuse. Roy le souleva sur son dos (malgré les protestations d'Envy) et courut en direction de la maison Rockbell. _J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard..._

_A Suivre..._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Perdu

**Désolée pour mon retard ; la suite sera, j'espère, moins longue à vous parvenir. Je ne ferai cependant point de promesses, car je pars pour l'Espagne ce week-end ! Tout dépendra donc de mon emploi du temps et de la connexion internet là-bas. ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni la fanfic originale. Pour les réclamations, allez voir **_**silver candle.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Perdu**_

_Un jour j'aurai oublié ton nom_

_Et un beau jour,_

_Tu te noieras dans ma douleur et ma peine_

_La peur n'est que dans nos têtes_

_Prenant sans cesse le contrôle_

_La peur n'est que dans nos têtes_

_Mais elle prend sans cesse le contrôle_

Vingt minutes plus tôt, Lust sirotait calmement un café dans la cuisine, Winry coupant silencieusement des pommes, et Al regardant la blonde faire, les yeux vides.

L'homonculus posa sa tasse sur la table et laissa errer son regard sur les veinures du bois verni, poussant un soupir vaincu. « Je m'inquiète pour Edward », dit-elle doucement, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé le blond sur la colline sous la pluie battante.

Al la regarda puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il fut soudain interrompu par un cri à glacer les sangs, faisant écho dans la maison presque vide.

Lust tourna brusquement la tête dans cette direction et se leva brutalement, courant vers la chambre où se trouvait Ed. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte grande ouverte, horrifiée ; elle arrivait juste à temps pour voir Envy jeté contre le mur, un éclair de lumière bleue s'évanouissant derrière lui. Il tomba mollement sur le sol, immobile.

Al regarda par-dessus son épaule et sentit une vague de soulagement en voyant son frère éveillé et apparemment en bonne santé, une vision rassurante après avoir vu le blond inanimé si longtemps. Mais ses yeux dorés étaient écarquillés de peur et de terreur, regardant fixement la silhouette marchant vers lui, une main tendue vers son front.

--

Le garçon aux cheveux blond foncé écarta Lust et courut pour se poster devant Ed d'une manière protectrice, les bras écartés et ses yeux noisette étincelant. « Si vous voulez le tuer, vous devrez d'abord me passer sur le corps ! »

Ed laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise à sa soudaine apparition. « A-Al ? »

Sans se retourner, Al répondit : « Ca va, nii-san ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux dorés acquiesça rapidement. « Je vais bien, Al… Je-J'ai juste… » Il s'interrompit alors que son frère cadet tournait la tête pour le regarder, l'air anxieux, laissant tomber sa garde par inquiétude pour son aîné. « Oui, nii-san ? »

Ed regarda avec horreur la silhouette tendre une main vers le garçon aux cheveux blond foncé. « Attention ! » cria-t-il, mais il était trop tard ; à peine les mots quittaient-ils ses lèvres qu'Al se retournait et était aveuglé par une vive lumière bleue, le laissant s'effondrer à terre, inconscient.

« Non ! » Le garçon aux cheveux dorés fusilla la silhouette du regard et essaya de se lever. « Espèce d'enfoiré ! » hurla-t-il, forçant ses jambes à bouger alors qu'il se jetait sur la personne.

La silhouette encagoulée évita sa faible attaque et le retint, l'empêchant de rejoindre son frère ; elle posa sa main sur son front, couvrant ses yeux pleins de larmes – il se débattit mais ne put s'en défaire. La même lumière bleue brilla doucement, éclairant deux sombres yeux violets qui observaient froidement le blond qui s'agitait.

Immédiatement, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, le noir engloutissant l'or tandis que ses souvenirs défilaient à toute vitesse devant ses yeux, avant que les ténèbres ne l'engouffrent et qu'il ne tombe mollement dans les bras de la silhouette, les yeux fixes, écarquillés et vides.

Luttant contre les émotions contradictoires qui la déchiraient, Lust se précipita aux côtés d'Envy et s'agenouilla, plaçant une main délicate sur son front. « Envy… ? »

Du violet s'ouvrit lentement et il cligna des yeux comme un hibou. « Lust ? »

Elle sourit faiblement, levant légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la silhouette ; elle avait posé Ed sur le sol à côté de son frère et le regardait attentivement. « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Tu peux te lever ? Il est possible que j'aie besoin de ton aide… »

L'améthyste disparut de nouveau dans un battement de cil avant de réapparaître, brillant d'une détermination nouvelle, et Envy réussit à se redresser en chancelant un peu.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de regarder autour de lui puis de plisser les yeux en voyant la silhouette de dos, laissant errer sa main vers le visage de l'aîné Elric inconscient. « Je vais chercher de l'aide, d'accord ? » murmura-t-il à Lust, le visage sombre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Envy, tu ne peux pas ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, ses mains sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de se lever. Pas dans ton état ! »

Il la repoussa et se releva, serrant les poings. « Je le sais bien, mais ça m'est égal ! Dante ne gagnera _pas_ ! »

Elle détourna le regard et ne répondit pas, l'air troublée. Envy baissa les yeux sur elle, la culpabilité l'envahissant. « Lust… Je— »

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. « Va chercher le colonel Mustang, on a besoin de son aide ! Vas-y— MAINTENANT ! » aboya-t-elle alors qu'il restait planté là, la bouche ouverte pour protester, pointant vers lui une de ses griffes d'un air menaçant.

Il cilla puis acquiesça rapidement, reculant de quelques pas avant de se retourner pour faire face à la silhouette, plein de défi. Elle se redressa et lui envoya un tourbillon de lumière alchimique qu'il parvint à éviter dans un bond, atterrissant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La silhouette recula sa main et transmuta une lame de lumière blanche aveuglante pour la lancer vers lui, le frappant en pleine poitrine et couvrant sa peau d'une pluie d'étincelles, le faisant se plier en deux alors qu'il était forcé à vomir des pierres rouges.

Il toussa puis s'essuya la bouche de sa main gantée, fusillant la silhouette d'un regard haineux. « Attendez, gronda-t-il, et je peux vous assurer que vous le regretterez amèrement. » Il sauta en arrière et se transforma en oiseau, s'envolant en direction des champs.

Lust regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule, juste à temps pour voir Winry s'agenouiller auprès des frères Elric et prendre une position protectrice, serrant sa clé anglaise dans sa main. La silhouette se contenta de la regarder, se tenant près de la fenêtre d'un air décontracté, haletant légèrement. _Fais vite, Envy… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux tenir…_

_A Suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Coeur

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni la fanfic originale.**__

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Cœur**_

_Pauvre chose douce et innocente  
Sèche tes larmes et témoigne  
Comme tu aimes me haïr, n'est-ce pas chéri ?  
Je suis ton sacrifice_

Roy courut à toutes jambes vers la maison Rockbell, un homonculus affaibli sur le dos. Envy ne semblait même pas en état de se plaindre, se contentant de reposer sa joue contre la nuque du colonel pour écouter battre son cœur ; ses longs cheveux chatouillaient la peau nue lorsqu'il toussait et crachait plus de pierres rouges. Roy avait conscience que le péché aux cheveux émeraude devenait de plus en plus faible ; il accéléra encore, ne voulant pas manquer l'inévitable combat, et également inquiet pour l'homonculus livide.

Quand la maison fut enfin en vue, il arrivait à temps pour voir quelqu'un se faire jeter par la fenêtre dans une violente explosion d'énergie alchimique. Roy se précipita, reconnut Lust, et le temps qu'il s'approche, elle s'était lentement redressée, ses yeux violets apeurés. Elle était couverte de sang, saignant depuis quelque longues entailles qui avaient déjà commencé à guérir. « Edward est à l'intérieur ! » siffla-t-elle, agrippant son bras. « Il a besoin de votre aide ! » Puis elle aperçut Envy. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! »

Roy posa le péché quasi comateux en douceur sur le sol à côté d'elle. « Il n'a pas arrêté de vomir ses pierres rouges depuis qu'il m'a trouvé… et je pense qu'il le faisait même avant de venir. J-je crois qu'il est… entrain de… _mourir_… » Une protestation étouffée fut émise par Envy ; ils esquissèrent tout deux des sourires douloureux, tandis que la femme homonculus caressait doucement le front du péché androgyne.

Le colonel poussa un profond soupir et adopta une expression sérieuse, se préparant mentalement à entrer dans la bataille, serrant les dents et les poings. « Et vous, Lust...-san ? Vous allez bien ? Où sont les autres ? Sont-ils aussi blessés ?

- Dante… a déjà tué Pride et Gluttony alors qu'ils essayaient de l'empêcher d'approcher d'Edward, dit-elle d'un air lugubre, Wrath est sévèrement touché, Greed et Sloth protègent les Rockbell... et je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » Elle le regarda d'un air solennel. « Allez combattre Dante et protéger Edward. S'il vous plait. C'est plus important que vous ne le croyiez. Je prendrai Envy avec moi pour aller rejoindre Greed et Sloth. »

A ses mots, Envy ouvrit les yeux et repoussa sa main, essayant de se lever avec difficulté. « Je vais bien... Je peux encore... me battre... Lust, tu... dois trouver... un endroit sûr... où te cacher... »

Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant dangereusement, serrant le poing. « Dans ton état ? Je t'en prie, Envy. Si tu restes toujours aussi entêté en _sachant_ que tu es proche de mourir, alors moi je peux bien continuer me battre. »

Roy les regarda tour à tour puis esquissa un nouveau sourire, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de drôle dans ce jeu de tuer ou être tué quand tous les trois savaient qu'Envy mourait à petit feu sans ses pierres rouges. « Allons-y, donc. »

Un cri perçant déchira l'air, les ramenant à la dangereuse situation présente. Envy se releva en chancelant pour suivre le colonel et Lust qui se précipitaient vers la chambre d'Ed. Ils y trouvèrent le garçon aux cheveux blonds dorés recroquevillé contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et de confusion.

« Mais qui… qui êtes-vous ? gémit-il, se tassant sur lui-même alors que Dante marchait calmement vers lui.

- Toujours pas mort, alors ? demanda-t-elle froidement, ignorant la question. Peu importe. Un dernier coup comme celui-ci et tu seras définitivement mort... tu me seras bien plus utile comme ça... »

Lust allongea ses ongles, les envoyant transpercer le buste de la femme par derrière, manquant de peu sa tête. Envy et Roy profitèrent de cette occasion pour s'élancer comme des flèches à l'intérieur et attraper Ed, l'éloignant de Dante. « Courez ! Foutez le camp ! leur cria Lust alors qu'ils la regardaient d'un air hésitant. Ne vous occupez pas de moi et partez !

- Je pensais t'avoir tuée, traitresse ! » Dante se retourna brusquement pour faire face au Péché défiant son maître le regard dur. La femme envoya une vague d'énergie alchimique rouge dans sa direction, la projetant en arrière contre le mur.

« Lust ! » cria Envy avec inquiétude, mais Roy l'empêcha de courir à son chevet. Son autre main serrait fortement l'épaule d'Ed tandis que ce dernier enfouissait son visage dans sa chemise, sanglotant sans retenue. « Nous sommes là pour protéger Ed, tu te rappelles ? »

Le péché aux cheveux émeraude les regarda Ed et lui un long moment avant de se retourner vers Dante d'un air déterminé. « Eh, salope ! Je suis là pour te flanquer la raclée de ta vie !

- Toi non plus, tu n'es toujours pas mort, espèce de monstre ? gronda Dante. Que vais-je donc faire de vous, fichus serviteurs ? Suis-je vraiment contrainte de vous punir avant que vous ne perdiez toute votre utilité ?

- Va te faire foutre, sale sorcière, répliqua Envy, plissant les yeux. Tu le fais toujours sans aucun remord.

- _Mmh_… c'est vrai, commenta Dante avec un sourire sournois. Mais tu as toujours été un tel fauteur de troubles, Envy... même lorsque tu étais encore vivant et innocent... »

Le péché aux cheveux émeraude laissa échapper un grondement féroce, exprimant d'innombrables décennies de haine, puis fonça vers elle, bougeant si vite qu'on ne voyait à peine qu'une ombre tandis qu'il transformait sa main dans une lame et se préparait à frapper.

Dante se contenta de sourire devant ses actes et passa calmement ses mains dans son dos, l'air diabolique.

Roy cilla d'un air confus puis comprit vite ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prévenir Envy, se plaçant devant Ed, il ne put faire autre chose que regarder avec horreur un éclat de douce lumière bleue alchimique surgir derrière elle. Aveuglé par la fureur et par la haine, Envy ne réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait que trop tard ; il venait d'être cruellement poignardé en pleine poitrine par une longue dague qu'elle avait transmutée et jetée vers lui.

Les yeux de Roy s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle jetait brutalement Envy par terre et sortait une autre dague, la pointant directement vers son cœur.

« A ton tour », dit-elle en souriant avec mépris ; ses yeux regardèrent brièvement la forme dissimulée d'Ed avant d'essuyer d'une main le sang sur son visage. Il resta figé de terreur, incapable de faire autre chose, protégeant le garçon derrière lui du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il regarda littéralement la mort dans les yeux.

* * *

**Voilà, les gens... C'est le dernier chapitre que je peux vous proposer. (Oui, je sais, avec un tel cliffhanger, c'est vraiment injuste.) _Il en reste normalement deux avant la fin_, mais ils n'ont pas encore été écrits et l'auteur a décidé de republier toutes ses fics, donc je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, s'il arrive un jour. Si elle n'a cependant pas l'intention de la terminer (elle me parlait pourtant de faire une suite, donc nous verrons), j'essayerai de lui soutirer de quoi assouvir votre curiosité (et la mienne, soi dit en passant) concernant toute cette histoire...**

**A bientôt, j'espère, donc. Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer en sortant !**


End file.
